marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonas Graymalkin (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; formerly | Relatives = Charles Graymalkin (father, deceased); Marcia Graymalkin (mother, deceased); Brian Xavier (collateral descendant, deceased); Professor Charles Xavier (collateral descendant, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Grace Cathedral; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Danger Cave; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; in pre-statehood New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (formerly blue) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly blond) | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears and no visible pupils | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Pre-statehood New York | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Yanick Paquette | First = Young X-Men Vol 1 1 | Quotation = In the dark, there is none stronger than me. | Speaker = Graymalkin | HistoryText = Origin Jonas Graymalkin was born in the late 18th century. At the age of sixteen, he realized he was gay. Meeting another boy in his family's barn one day, he was discovered by his father, a religious man, who believed his son to be an abomination, a spawn of the devil. Beating Jonas nearly to death, his father then sought to bury him alive in the nearby woods. This burial triggered his mutant powers, allowing him to survive some 200 years underground before being unearthed in the modern era. Final Genesis Jonas rose from the remains of the Xavier Institute following the last Sentinel attack that destroyed the school, but also allowed Jonas to emerge from his would-be grave. Here he was greeted by Cipher. After their meeting, the two of them observed the Cyclops impostor, Donald Pierce, training the Young X-Men. When he attempted to kill Pierce, he met Dust and Magma prior to Pierce's escape. After the final battle with Pierce, Jonas was recruited into the Young X-Men team. Manifest Destiny: Abomination After performing a genetic test, Beast discovered that Graymalkin was a collateral ancestor of Professor Charles Xavier, hence how his last name is the street that the Xavier Institute was built on. Beast analyzed the boy's powers but to his ignorance, couldn't determine what discrimination could have doomed him to being buried alive if his powers emerged while buried. Anole comforted him stating that it wasn't his fault nor his father's because of the lack of tolerance 200 years ago, after Jonas had told him his life story. Book Of Revelations With surprising ease, he adjusted to the 21st century well. However, he was still weary of his "identity" as a gay man to the point where he would not let Emma Frost read his mind for fear of how she would judge. Despite his inexperience in battle, Graymalkin continued to work as a full member of the Young X-Men. He assisted in the fight against Krakoa, defeat the Y-Men, and the battle with The Neo on the Golden Gate Bridge. He formed a close friendship with Anole, and was pivotal in integrating Cipher into the Young X-Men. He also reached out to Ink when he was struggling with alienation from his team and the news that he was not in fact a mutant. Secret Invasion, Utoptia & Nation X Graymalkin was seen fighting alongside the other X-Men in San Francisco during the Skrull invasion. When anti-mutant protesters led by Simon Trask march in San Francisco in support of Proposition X, Graymalkin and a number of other mutants were part of a pro-mutant rights mob and attempted to stall their demonstration. When Hellion taunted the protesters, Trask incited a riot and Graymalkin was seen fighting them off alongside Anole and Beast. On the island nation of Utopia, Graymalkin continued his combat training along with Anole, Rockslide and Dagger. Schism and Jean Grey School After the schism between Wolverine and Cyclops, Graymalkin transferred along with most of the young mutants on Utopia to the Jean Grey School, in Westchester, New York. | Powers = Graymalkin's mutant powers are related to light exposure; the darker it is, the greater his powers become. His powers strengthen with a lack of light, and he is weaker with exposure to light, but he is not powerless. Graymalkin has demonstrated the following powers: * Superhuman strength to an unknown degree * Near invulnerability * Enhanced agility * Longevity (or possible Immortality) allowing him to survive without food nor water indefinitely * Night vision allowing him to see clearly in total darkness | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Power decreased in light. * Unfamiliarity with 21st century lexicon and vernacular creates some difficulty in communication with others. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Although Graymalkin is fairly introverted and especially distrusting of adults (possibly due to his father attempting to murder him), he has formed close friendships with his teammates Anole, Cipher and Ink. * In complete darkness, he was able to survive 200 years with neither food nor water. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Self Sustenance Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Xavier Family Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Night Vision Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Utopians Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School student